La aventura en minecraftia
by bassrukario1
Summary: Un curioso amigo llega a la visita.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que hice hace mucho, pero he perdido la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior, y he decidido continuarlo.

**Mi nuevo amigo.**

Era otro día normal, venia de haber conseguido algo de comida, me gusta la cacería, me gusta la idea de luchar por el alimento, creo que soy un poco extraño jeje. "¿Qué es eso?", grito un poco espantado, soltando diferentes materiales al suelo.

Mi curiosidad me llevo a acercarme a ver de que trataba. Era un portal al nether. Pero, yo no le construí. Y no había nadie de la aldea, cerca de aquí.

Por mi constante curiosidad sobre el motivo de el portal, casi tropiezo. Pero me alcance a dar cuenta y evitar una caída que tardaría en curarse. Seguí inspeccionando, ese portal.

Una criatura, con porte humano, pelo azul, salió de el portal.

Me dije, "Debe ser un lobo, creo que puedo hacerle mi amigo". Saco un hueso de mi bolsillo, que extrañamente, me deja guardar todo lo que llevo. "Ven amigo, Dije acercándole un hueso".

La criatura continuo mirándome, parecía que estaba molesto, por su ceño fruncido, y su posición de manos (brazos cruzados).

Seguí acercándole el hueso, un poco dudoso de continuar.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer?".

Di un salto para atrás, soltando el hueso en el suelo. Mirando a los lados "¿Quién dijo eso?

-"Justo aquí, ¿que intentas hacer?" Exclamo molesto el tipo de pelo azul.

En ese momento estaba tan nervioso que no supe que contestarle, pero de mi boca salió una pregunta "¿Porque no eres cubico?", le pregunte, todavía dudoso de haberlo escuchado hablar.

-".. Yo no provengo de aquí, ¿Podrías decirme donde me encuentro?", todavía se notaba un poco de molestia en su voz.

"Veo que no eres de aquí", dije porque no se me había ocurrido que contestarle, esperando que no se molestara.

La criatura suspiro y luego miro a su alrededor, "¿Todo aquí es cuadrado?", esperando oír un no.

"Jeje.. De hecho tu eres lo primero no cuadrado que se observa por aquí, eso te hace especial". En este momento trataba de alegrarlo. Pero no funciono.

-"Gracias" Respondió en un tono más neutral.

mirando a mi alrededor un poco. "¿Quieres acompañarme?". Buscando conocerlo.

Nada más que silencio por un momento, un par de miradas neutrales de la criatura, "Conmigo no hay problema, te puedo mostrar el lugar.", dije tratando de obtener una respuesta que parecía no llegar.

El animal de pelo azul solo afirmo con la cabeza, camino lentamente hacia mi.

Logre controlar mis nervios, "¿Tienes un nombre?", espere pacientemente una respuesta.

"No, pero puedes llamarme Lucario". Dijo en un tono bajo, parecía haberse tranquilizado, pero seguía confusa por no saber de su destino.

"¿Lucario?, es un nombre un poco extraño, ¿No lo crees?", le pregunte todavía mirándolo a los ojos, eran rojos tan intensos como la sangre. Me dio un poco de miedo para ser sincero, aunque si exceptúan los ojos, tenia un aspecto algo tierno.

-"No es un nombre, es mi raza Pokemon". El lucario seguía calmado.

"¿Pokemon?, no había escuchado de eso antes, ¿no sera acaso un tipo de lobo?". Pregunte un poco confundido, mi cara demostraba mi confusión.

-"No soy ningún tipo de lobo o animal…" Continuo pensando un momento, y luego subiendo la voz un poco "¿Soy el uníco Pokemon por aquí"?

"Pues no recuerdo haber visto alguna criatura parecida a ti, así que creo que es un si".

-"Hmmm… No creo que sea posible, ¿En donde estamos?".

"Jeje. Veo que sigues un poco confundido, con la localización mientras que yo con que eres. Estamos actualmente en un bosque, pero. ¿Saliste de el infierno?.

-"Algo así, es difícil de explicar".

"¿Eres algún tipo de mob pasivo?" Dije todavía mirandoló.

-"¿Un que?". Con confusión en su rostro.

Se me había olvidado que no viene de aquí, "Por favor olvida lo que dije, déjame mostrarte mi hogar".

El pokemón asintió con la cabeza.

Comencé a caminar en dirección sur, silbando un poco, mientras la criatura me seguía por detrás. Murmure "Ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿Y si es hostil?, ¿Si es otro de esas trampas de herobrine?, ¿Si me intenta matar, en el momento preciso?." Como decisión ante todo esto, decidí sacar mi espada, de hierro para ser más preciso.

Escuche un gruñido de mi espalda, con la espada sujeta entre las 2 manos, di un giro despacio, "¡Lo sabia!", acercando la espada a su rostro.

-"¿De qué hablas?", pregunto el Lucario sin moverse de su lugar, "No creas que te voy a hacer daño, solo ataco a aquel que me provoca". Dijo seriamente.

"¿Ah si?, entonces, ¿Porque fue el gruñido?", todavía agarrando entre las 2 manos la espada.

-" Porque crees que te lastimare cuando no es cierto", dijo un poco molesto.

"Lo siento, entiende que para mi es muy raro ver una criatura como tu, es muy fácil confundirte con un mob hostil". Continue caminando, me arrepiento de haber desconfiado. Ahora voy a tener que esforzarme más para agradarle, seguía pensando de camino a mi casa, al llegar cerca de la jungla, me detuve. Había construido mi casa, en la jungla, era algo simple. Pero, es un buen lugar para estar.

-"Supongo que ahí vives tu", dijo mirando la casa.

"Si", comencé a observarlo, me di cuenta, mide un bloque más la mitad de otro, es más alto que una araña, pero más pequeño que cualquier humano. "Eres un pequeño muy tierno jeje". mirándolo

-"¿Qué es eso?" apuntando a una figura verde que se acercaba de entre las hojas de los arboles.

Parece que me ignoro, "Oh tranquilo es solo un creeper… Espera, ¿un creeper?", dije desembolsando mi espada, sosteniéndola en mi mano izquierda, mientras apretaba mi puño derecho, como si estrujara algo.

Deje que se acercara la criatura, "Ven amiguito, la espada que tengo es solo para cortar las hojas de mi jardín", dije sosteniendo la risa, por haber reído tanto, no me di cuenta a la distancia que estaba aquel enemigo, cuando volví a mirar todo lo que pude hacer fue darle un pequeño golpe con mi espada, le eh penetrado el pecho, pero sigue vivo y con intención de explotarme, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo pasara, pude ver pequeños recuerdos y memorias, cosas de cuando era más joven, mi primer amigo, el primer enemigo que me exploto, el primer zombi que aviste, y el primer esqueleto que trato de atravesar mi armadura. Estaba resignado y preparado para la muerte

"SSSSSSSS…" Escuche una pequeña explosión, y un calor paso cerca de mi cuerpo, no quería abrir los ojos, no podia sentir al creeper al mover la mano, ya no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera mi espada. ¿Estar muerto se siente así?, me pregunte a mi mismo, sentí que alguien toco mi hombro derecho, abri los ojos, todo se veía normal, no hay rastros de la explosión. Miro a mi alrededor, veo al creeper en el suelo, se había ennegrecido por algo, miro atrás mío. Y veo al lucario con su mano izquierda levantada apuntando cerca de mi. "¿Qué vas a hacer?", le pregunto un poco confundido, al verlo en tal posición.

-"No es algo que vaya a hacer, es algo que hice. Yo derrumbe a esa criatura, al ver que tenia intenciones hostiles, ¿Aun crees que te haré daño?". Con un tono de seriedad notorio en su habla.

"Jeje, entonces ¿Te debo una?" Creo que estoy logrando agradarle, o, ¿Así es su forma de ser?. Tantas preguntas abordan mi mente.

-"No, no es nada. Solo muestra el lugar." Regresando su mano izquierda al lado de su cintura, ahora que lo veo más a detalle, veo que tiene pelaje azul y amarillo, parece que también negro, es muy delgado ademas… Espera. Me esta mirando, se dio cuenta que lo estoy examinando, rápido piensa en algo.. "¿Como hiciste esa explosión?".

-"Te mostrare, solo no me pidas que lo haga muy seguido". Volviendo a subir su mano izquierda, me percato de que solo tiene 3 dedos. "¿A donde quieres que lo arroje?", preguntó todavía levantando la mano.

Miro, hacia los lados, veo una montaña lejos de nosotros,"¿Qué te parece por haya". Señalando con la mano izquierda, el lucario formo una pequeña esfera azul en su mano, y luego la arrojo en la montaña, de la que se desprendieron grandes cantidades de tierra, arena y piedras. Reduciendo un poco aquel escombro de materiales, luego me observa a mi.

"Muy bonito" dije observando el resultado, después de mirar lo que antes era una montaña natura, y ahora son escombros para recoger mi espada, que seguía clavada en el pecho del creeper. Una vez que la retire. Se hizo polvo el cadáver, "Tienes unos poderes asombrosos, ¿pero como es que los puedes realizar?"

-"Soy un lucario, nuestro poder es el aura." Dijo orgulloso regresando su mano otra vez a su cintura.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿Sabes como llegaste aquí?" dije un poco curioso.

-"Es un poco largo de contar. Ademas, no creo que quieras escucharlo" volvió a su tono serio, creo que ya me comienza a molestar.

"¿Porqué la seriedad?, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo", dije sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba a el peludo Pokemon, "¿Qué te parece sentarte?". Después de no haber escuchado una respuesta, decidí a jalarle de su mano derecha, hasta lograr sentarlo, " Ahora si, ¿Como llegaste aquí?".

-"No te voy a contar, no quiero.." Dijo debajo de su tono de voz normal.

¿Podré chantajearlo?, ¿Podré lograr que me diga?, ¿Me lo dirá después?, comienzo a cuestionarme todo sobre este sujeto."Puedes contarme, prometo no reírme o molestarte."

-"˘Te parece mejor mañana?, esta anocheciendo." Dijo tratando de escapar de su pasado.

"Bien." Dije un poco desanimado, hasta notar una lagrima proveniente de la cara de aquella pobre criatura. "Sera mejor que no me cuentes, no quiero traerte malos recuerdos", creo que sigo empeorando mi relación con el. No lograre que me pueda tomar como amigo a este paso. Pude escuchar, un gemido de el lucario, que de momento tuve que ignorar. "¿Tienes algún lugar para quedarte?", me sentía culpable de verlo así y no pude evitar preguntarle eso, el sujeto negó el tener algún lugar donde quedarse con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Te parece quedarte hoy aquí?, te puedo preparar una cama, o bien prestarte la mía".

-"No puedo aceptar tal cosa, lo siento." Dijo, todavia con lagrimas en su rostro azulado y negro.

"Y así aprovecho a conocerte más", eso se me ha escapado, no lo quería haber dicho en voz alta.

-"Supongo que esta bien" dijo levantándose de su lugar.

"Como mi casa no es muy grande, dormirás tu en la cama, así estarás cómodo en lo que yo te realizo una cama".

-"Es un gracias de mi parte", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Abriendo la puerta y entrando a su interior, lo miro desde dentro. "¿Vas a pasar?", asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. En este punto no se, si es su forma de ser, o lo estoy cansando. "Jeje".

El animal azul y amarilleado paso adentro. "Esta es mi casa, seas bienvenido" dije con una sonrisa, que pronto desapareció al encontrarlo mirando a todo el cuarto como si estuviese buscando algo en especial, solo espero tratar de hacerlo quedarse, creo que me estoy haciendo posesivo, "Siéntate en esa silla, relajate. Mientras yo preparo algo, ¿Te parece?",apuntando a una silla, que estaba mirando a la diestra, cerca de una mesa improvisada, con otra silla mirando en dirección en contraria, en el lado opuesto a la anterior silla, y fingiendo mi sonrisa, estaba un poco triste por no lograr lo que realmente quería, una sonrisa de su parte.

El Pokemon aura afirmo con la cabeza, sentándose en la silla a la que le habia apuntado, como quisiera tener una charla decente con el, compartir y recibir opiniones, o amenos una sonrisa de ese ingrato, veo que mi enojo es solo porque no eh sabido acercarme bien a el.

"Y, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?". Dije abriendo un doble-cofre que estaba en la esquina derecha superior, saque 2 filetes de vaca.

-"Lo descubrirás en su momento", dijo con los ojos perdidos, todavía parecía que buscaba algo dentro de mi hogar.

Ya estaba un poco descontento, no poder lograr acercarme es muy molesto para mi, "Ya veo. ¿Te gusta la carne?".

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza aquel Pokemon

Pongo los 2 alimentos dentro de el orificio superior de el horno de en medio, de los 3 hornos que tengo, todos pegados uno al otro, "Oye, ¿porque eres así?".

-"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto, ahora si mirándome a mi, con ambos ojos estáticos, volví a sentir el miedo que sentí antes, cuando vi aquellos ojos rojos, "Eso de ser tan callado", obtuve una mirada un poco más seria de lo que ahora quería llamar monstruo, "Supongo que lo soy jeje". Dijo la criatura, "¿Te molesta?.

"Si, un poco". Le conteste seguido de lo que decía.

-"Lamento oír eso, tratare de no serlo tanto" Contesto bajando de nuevo su tono de voz.

Con un pedazo de pedernal en la mano derecha, y un lingote de hierro en la izquierda, comente a golpear ambas entre sí formando pequeñas chispas, que no tardaron en encender el carbon, esto me recuerda como lo hacia antes. Era inexperto, y a veces me quemaba a mí mismo, con una varita y algo de cuerda.

Caminé hacia la silla desocupada, "No tarda en terminar de cocinarse", dije sentado en la silla opuesta a el sujeto de pelo azul.

-"¿Tienes algún nombre?, se me había olvidado preguntar.", dijo mirándome.

"Steve, llamame Steve", dije reafirmando mi nombre, usando un poco de énfasis.

-"Es un bu-" fue interrumpido aquel sujeto por unos gritos que suponía que eran de terror, venían de por fuera de mi casa, acompañados, por unos golpeteos a la puerta.

"¡Ayuda!", grito una voz, fuera de la habitación.

El tipo de otro mundo, miro hacia la dirección donde provenían los gritos, "¿Vas a abrir?, se escucha serio".

Sin contestar, me acerque a la puerta, empuñando la espada de hierro, en la mano derecha, puse mi mano sobre la perilla. Dudoso de si es una buena idea lo que tengo en mente, abro y me espanto con lo que veo. "¿Te encuentras bien?", preguntando al creador de la voz anteriormente mencionada, no llego ninguna respuesta, así que decidí cargarle, entrando de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta, puse el cuerpo todavía con vida, en la mesa.

El Lucario, lo miraba. "¿Qué te ha pasado?", el sujeto ubicado sobre la mesa, y por su estado actual ignoro el hecho de que no había visto nada parecido antes, "Una horda de esqueletos están invadiendo la aldea, trate de defenderla, pero después de pelear un tiempo con ellos, mi armadura se quebró en pedazos, igual que mi espada, y de paso mi espíritu de pelea y mi deseo de acabarlos se redujo después de unas cuantas heridas"

"No hagas fuerza, guardalas, debes conservarlas.", sosteniendo las lagrimas, solo para proteger mi imagen, camino hacia los hornos y retiro una de las terneras del lugar, me acerco, y con mi mano derecha le abro la boca y con la izquierda le hago comer. "Pablo, ¿Qué te han hecho?", volviéndole a preguntar lo que ya se le había preguntado, mi intención era mantenerle despierto y que no se desmayara.

Pablo era un tipo de camisa roja, que cubría su cuerpo como un suéter largo, unos pantalones elegantes color negro, era huero, y con cabello amarillo que crecía a lo largo de su espalda en la parte trasera, pero en la delantera se encontraba corto, admito que parecía mujer por su cabello, la razón por la que me había asustado es porque se encontraba tirado en el suelo con varias marcas de flechas, que dejaban sangrar un poco su cuerpo, manchando su camisa ya roja, haciéndola parecer más rosa.

-"Se ha quedado dormido. Deberías ponerlo en algún lugar cómodo, sin reposo no aguantara mucho tiempo", Dijo el lucario, me hizo pensar, y distraerme un poco, ¿solo participa y habla cuando es realmente necesario?, será mejor ignorarle de momento, aún que puede ser muy útil, solo dejare de pensar sobre el y le pondré atención, tal vez así el hará lo mismo,"Buena idea, no puedo hacer más por el".

Levanto a la persona de la mesa, y me inclino para ponerlo sobre la cama, una vez sobre ella, me vuelvo a levantar a mi posición original, "Lucario, me tengo que ir. Parece que la aldea esta en peligro, ¿Te parece el quedarte aquí?".

-"No me perderé de esto, lo siento pero esta vez voy", dijo levantándose, parece que logre que me hiciera un poco de atención.

" Si vas a venir, debes prepararte", dije acercándome a el mismo cofre donde había sacado la comida, saque un casco de cuero que me puse sobre la cabeza, luego un peto del mismo material que acerque a el Lucario, "¿Qué es esto?", me pregunto. "Es un peto para proteger tu pecho", como no se movía, decidí ponérselo a la fuerza, una vez que lo tenía puesto, las costuras cercanas al centro de su pecho se rompieron, por su espina, que hasta estos momentos no había notado, "No me gusta usar ropa" dijo el Lucario mirando al hoyo que había causado dentro de la armadura, "Es solo por protección" dije riéndome un poco de su estado.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?, el tiempo es más valioso que el diamante", dije. El Pokemon me miro y dijo "¿No es el oro?", le contesto "El oro no vale nada, no se quien te lo habrá dicho mal, uno piensa que les durara pero no sirve de mucho".

Abro la puerta, "Solo advierto que tienes la probabilidad de morir, no es seguro por estos lares y menos de noche". Dije avanzando en posición este, "No me importa, no me molestaría morir el día de hoy", eso me hizo pensar, pero no lo detallare en este momento, porque realmente ya no sabía que preguntarme.

Subir una montaña, para mi es un poco arduoso, pero al parecer para el tipo amarillento, es muy simple, pude darme cuenta, puede saltar hasta 3 bloques apilados, es una muy buena distancia, ademas de que parece caminar o su paso normal es muy rapido,  
"¿Qué esperas?, sube". Dijo desde encima de la montaña, cuando yo, me encontraba a la mitad de esta, comencé a correr, jadeando un poco. Llegue, tirándome de espalda encima, con mi espada en mi mano izquierda, causo que la bestia me mirara varias veces, de manera extraña, esos ojos rojos ya no me dan tanto miedo como al principio, aunque no puedo ignorar el hecho de que sean escalofriantes, me levante. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya no me estaba mirando.

El sujeto, miraba a un pequeño pueblo, tenia llamas alrededor de las casas, algunas casas se habían quemado a las cenizas, zombis por doquier, diferentes explosiones se oían a lo lejos por los creepers. "¡Vamos!", dijo viendo la escena.

_ ¿ Les ha gustado? _

Mike: No olviden de dejar review, lucario contara su historia si cuento con su apoyo.

Steve: Wajuuuu, ¡no te escaparas de esta!  
Lucario: Pero…

Steve: ¡Nos vemos!

Lucario: Pero, es un secreto.


	2. Chapter 2

{ Arrancando con algunas cosas, no tener Wi-fi, y no tener alguna review, me ha hecho decidir no poner el secreto en este capitulo, espero conseguir aunque sea una Review, antes de poder poner la idea que me ha tomado tiempo. }

Cerca de la aldea, la destrucción era tanta que se podían distinguir entre las diferentes casas destruidas, cuerpos de aldeanos y demás, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No puedo dejar que los Mobs se adueñen de nuestra ciudad por motivos de honor, además vengo acompañado. La lástima y el afecto que tengo por las pobres personas que están muriendo dentro de las garras de la pandilla de enemigos hacen que empuñe mi espada con más fuerza que antes, sujetar el mango de esta manera me hace sentir seguro de mi mismo.

La luna se encuentra sobre la aldea, ilumina un poco el combate llevado acabo entre personas y escoria, me hace preguntarme, ¿Como una escena tan hermosa contiene algo tan horroroso?

"cada día nos hacen la vida más pesada" dije tomando un gran respiro de aire, antes de correr hacia la 'Acción', agarrando mi arma blanca en mi mano izquierda y levantandola en el aire apuntando al cielo, mientras pronunciaba el primer grito de ira "AAaah!", seguida por la criatura que tan sólo siguió en silencio mis espaldas.

Así comenzó todo, una pelea que probablemente me tomaría un gran tiempo terminar, pero tenía la certeza de algo, el invitado que ha llegado guarda dentro un gran poder, y es el momento de que yo pueda ser testigo del mismo.

¡La guerra empieza ahora!, pensaba mientras fui avistado por 3 esqueletos, cada uno al lado de otro, cada uno de ellos listo con sus arcos disparando a una velocidad extrema flechas a mi, con mi espada, bloquee 2 de ellas, el ruido de las flechas era estruendoso sin embargo la adrenalina me había bendecido con tal velocidad, la tercera flecha fue a dar a mi hombro, aunque esto duela un montón, ya estoy demasiado acostumbrado.

Con una flecha en mi hombro izquierdo logre acercarme lo suficiente a el esqueleto, cortando desde su cadera, lo parto a la mitad y cae al suelo inmóvil, "Quedan 2 esqueletos", dije a mi mismo, preparando mi arma empuñándola al aire. Cuando veo a uno de los 2 arqueros cargando su arma, tiro rápidamente la espada directamente a la cabeza de aquel no-muerto, tirándolo al suelo, volteo la cabeza para ver al arquero a punto de tirar su flecha, que el Lucario se encargo de neutralizar; Le dio un golpe en el área del pecho con una de sus manos mientras brillaba en azul tirándolo a la pared de la casa más cercana la cual se encontraba apenas a pocos metros, rompiendo en pedazos al esqueleto y a la pared de la anteriormente llamada Casa.

Seguimos combatiendo contra aquel ejercito de enemigos como si fuésemos un duo, como si el tiempo no existiese realmente. La luna se fue, el sol llegó, todo ocurrió sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Al ocurrir esto el resto de aquellos, comenzó a desmoronarse a cenizas. -"¿Que ocurre?" preguntó el curioso tipo azul viendo a un zombi quemarse en el suelo, después de haberse retorcido un poco se hizo cenizas.

"Es normal, las criaturas no vivientes mueren al amanecer" dije, mi afirmación fue acompañada por los sonidos de la carne cocinando de lo que quedaba del zombi.

-"Que mundo tan extraño en el que vives" dice Lucario observando los restos.

"Hem, creo que debería explicarte, en la noche, aparecen este tipo de criaturas, generalmente no hay tanta molestia, pero hoy ha sido extraño", entonando mi voz para que fuera audible, "algo pudo haberlos traído aquí." añadí para dar una explicación. _Cuarteles de Mojang_

Notch se encuentra sentado, recargando con ambas manos en el escritorio, con un razonamiento profundo.

El miraba desde una ventana de un castillo, a un jardín Zen, el cual contemplaba imaginando 1000 y un maneras para que este se vea mejor.

Con una concentración sin defectos, se le había ocurrido una idea que revolucionaria la jardinería de su mundo… Y esa era… "Lo que he creado aquí, es hermoso; Pero algo le falta… Hmmm" dijo levantándose de su silla mirando al jardín que se encontraba a las afueras de su castillo. "¡Eso es!", una bola de energía color blanco aparece en sus manos y se dispersa en el aire,los arboles a los rededores del castillo se convirtieron en brotes, sobre una maceta. "Ahora si, ya se encuentra todo en orden". vuelve a sentarse.

-"Señor, señor" dijo un hombre de barba blanca, cabello blancuzco, túnica de colores marrón y cafe que se acercaba a la posición de Notch. "Las noticias, revise lo que ha ocurrido." Pone un libro sobre la mesa.

Notch, agarra el libro de la mesa y comienza a leer, "Jeb, ya todos saben que este mundo no es infinito, sigo trabajando en ello."

-"No eso, continué leyendo su señoria.", esperando parado observando.

"En otras noticias, se ha encontrado una larga emanación de energía, proveniente de un portal; Los investigadores no han encontrado el motivo de esto." dejando de leer dirige su mirada a Jeb, "¿Que podría causar esto?"

-"¡Otra visita de nuestro amigo Herobrine!, de seguro es el, ¡Siempre colándose en el mundo de los vivos!" dijo con una rapidez extrema y elevando el volumen de su voz a los aires.

"No, Herobrine sería más cauteloso y cuidadoso de no llamar la atención" dijo Notch poniendo su mano derecha en la barbilla.

-"¿A que esperamos?, ¡Vayamos a ver!" dijo Jeb tratando de convencerlo.

"Jeb, debemos esperar a que las cosas se aclaren un poco, entonces ya podremos, poner frente a lo que ocurre".

-"P-pero… Entiendo"

[En la casa de Steve]

"Ya todo pasó, ¿te encuentras en orden como para caminar?"

-"Si, gracias. Solo con una pregunta." dijo fijando su vista a mi.

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?", dije mirándolo un momento.

-"Si, ¿qué se supone que es él?" dijo sentándose en la misma cama en la que se encontraba acostado. "No se ve como algo que yo hubiese visto antes". dijo con una mirada un tanto curiosa e interesada.

"Oh bueno, se supone que es una criatura de otra dimensión o algo así, de he-" hubiera terminado pero fui interrumpido por Pablo.

-"¡Es un nuevo mob!, ¿cuáles son sus características?, ¿habilidades?" dijo levantándose de la cama acercándose a él.

"Pues es todo un misterio para mi. No te le encimes mucho, solo lograras que se moleste"

-"¿Cómo se molestaría si solo es un mob?, Steve deja las las pociones de cegado" Pablo estaba acercando su mano a su cara. -"Disculpa, ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?" preguntó el sujeto alejando la mano de Pablo con su brazo izquierdo, esperando alguna respuesta.

-"¡Waah!" Pablo da un paso para atrás de él incordio de una respuesta no esperada, "¿Puede hablar?, ¡Notch se ha esmerado en este Mob!". dijo admirándolo.

"No creo que Notch le haya creado" dije mirando a Pablo, "Te dije que se molestaría", dije sentándome en el mueble de mi hogar.

-"¿Quien es Notch?" preguntó el sujeto azulado, mirando todavía a Pablo el cual había recogido su mano de vuelta a su cintura.

"¡El creador de este mundo, todo esto que ves!" dije sentado en la cama. "Espero conocerle algún día", después de dejar todos los recuerdos, peleas y curiosidad de hoy, cuando mi mente estaba libre y vacía me dio hambre después de un largo día, "¿Pablo tienes hambre?" pregunté mirándolo.

-"No, me comí los filetes que habías dejado en el horno" dijo desvergonzado el mismo Pablo con un rostro que demuestra sus grandes ansias de soltar una gran risa, finalmente la risa ha convencido a su fuerza de voluntad soltando un ruidoso alarido de su comida. "HA-Ha-Ha"

"¿Y tu?.. " dije momentáneamente olvidandome de su nombre. El tipo de pelo azul asiente con la cabeza, "Imagino que la comida tan bien es cúbica.." dijo mirándome, vuelvo a sentirme acorralado por su mirada, pareciera que me está haciendo mal de ojos apropósito y a juzgar por su voz no esta contento.

"No es cubica" dije fingiendo una risita. "Es plana"

-"El mundo es cuadrado, ¿pero la comida es plana?" dijo el sujeto azulado, por la obvia ironía de este mundo.

Pablo, contesta a aquella queja formulada en forma de pregunta "Si no te gusta, no comas."

-"Nunca he dicho que no me guste" dijo mirando a ambos desde una posición un tanto cercana.

"Pablo, tampoco seas tan cruel, nunca ha probado una comida dentro de este mundo, al parecer de donde el viene, el mundo no es cuadrado". dije acercándome al cofre del que había sacado la ternera la otra vez.

"¿Como le convenciste para que se quedara aquí?" dijo Pablo volviendo a mirar de manera extraña al ya molesto sujeto azulado.

"Pablo, deja de molestarlo; Me ofrecí a mostrarle el mundo, eso es todo", saque unas 4 terneras del cofre y las puse a calentar en el horno, "Ha sido una buena compañía de cualquier manera, deberías ver lo que ha hecho haya fuera con los Mobs". miro al sujeto un poco y veo que le he hecho sonreír, espero poder continuar así.

Regreso de el horno con los 4 filetes sobre las manos, al centro de ambos. "Para ti" le doy 2 filetes en sus manos, "¡para mi!" sosteniendo con mayor firmeza los que me pertenecen.

Tomando mi tiempo, a mordiscos término la ternera con lentitud.

El Pokemon, comienza a oler un poco los filetes, antes de comenzar a comer. ¿Será que podré acercármele?, al fin y al cabo no perderé nada.

Me acerco al lado de el y acaricio gentilmente su cabeza, obtuve como respuesta que moviera las orejas un poco mientras el seguía

comiendo, como si estuviese y no estuviese ahí. Continúe todo el tiempo que el estuvo comiendo, "¿Te molesta esto?"

-"No, ciertamente es 'diferente', no le veo ningún problema" dijo acabando su comida.

"Hmmmm..", pensativo dije mirándolo de nuevo.

Tengo dudas sobre lo que me ha respondido, pero supongo que no es el momento apropiado para preguntarle, será después entonces. "Me dijiste que te mostrara todo el mundo, ¿no?. ¿Te parece si hoy exploramos las minas?".

"Estoy algo cansado" dijo bostezando antes de comenzar la criatura.

"Agh, se me olvido eso. Ahora tengo 2 invitados y una sola cama."

Pablo se sorprendió un poco, "tranquilo, yo ya me voy". Dice abriendo la puerta y se va despreocupado de nuevo, todavía con una flecha en el hombro.. Vaya que ridículo amigo.

Pensando un poco luego se me ocurre, "Puedo prepararte algo de lana para que te recuestes por esta noche, ¿lo prefieres así?". -"Si, muchas gracias.", dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

"Tengo lana, color.. Color… Color rosado.", dije sacando de mi cofre unas 2 pequeños bloques de lana.

-"Eso es muy pequeño para que yo me recueste.. ¿No?" dijo el nuevo tipo mirando a los 2 pedazos de lana que llevaba en las manos..

"Bueno.. Cuando uno lo coloca el bloque se… ", dije haciendo alarde de algo que es muy fácil de hacer, poniendo los 2 bloques de lana en el suelo, y en un pequeño toque contra el suelo estos se hicieron del mismo tamaño que los de su alrededor.

"Creo que es todo lo que se necesita por hoy", dije orgulloso como si hubiese hecho una proesa, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del azulado.

_Final "El asentamiento"_


End file.
